


Ponytail Hwa™

by feverdreamhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Atiny - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mischief, Short One Shot, Soft Park Seonghwa, fever is seonghwas era, handsome seonghwa, mischevious wooyoung, reader hypes up seonghwa, reader is seonghwas bestfriend, seonghwa is readers bestfriend, seonghwa is your bestfriend, seonghwa's ponytail, seonghwas too handsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverdreamhwa/pseuds/feverdreamhwa
Summary: You hype up your bestfriends new look.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Ponytail Hwa™

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, practically a drabble, inspired by Seonghwas ponytail.  
> Also posted on my tumblr. [@imdreaminadream](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imdreaminadream)

\--------

"Pick uppp." You mumbled to yourself.

The familiar ring of facetime echoing in your apartment as you called your bestfriend.

"y/n! " A cheerful face appeared on the screen.

Not the person you intended to see when calling but atleast your call has been picked up.

"Wooyoungie Hi." You grinned back over the screen at the younger. "Where Seonghwa?"

"Hyung is making ramyun." He informed you. Which makes sense now as to why wooyoung had picked up the call instead of Seonghwa.

Just then you heard Wooyoungs name being called from the kitchen, on the other side of the screen. The voice in questioning, well it was no doubt it was Seonghwa's. Speak of the devil and they're always sure to appear, Seonghwa had walked out of the kitchen now appearing in camera view. He looks confused at what wooyoung is doing on his phone until he realises that he was in facetime. That you had faced timed him and because he had left his phone in the lounge wooyoung had seen it was you calling and picked up.

"Yah wooyoung-ah stop picking up my calls." Seonghwa bemoaned at the younger.

"But Hyung" He begun, his tone whiny. "It's y/n."

Being Seonghwa's bestfriend you had of course gotten to know the rest of the group. You were good friends with them aswell so naturally they enjoyed when you called Seonghwa. With him being so busy being mind blowingly amazing, calls were all you could manage as meeting up physically was hard. Hence Wooyoungs' poutyness over his Hyung not letting him stay for the facetime session as he kicked him off to find his partner in crime.

"Park Seonghwa" You yelled through the screen. "You son of a beautiful women."

Your sudden yelling startled him and he sat down with his ramyun, propping his phone up so you could still see each other.

He whined as you almost made him drop his noodles, grumbling a "Why are you yelling?"

"The ponytail." You screamed. "How are you this handsome, you're giving atinys an early death with your handsome looks. If we weren't bestfriends I'd marry you so hard.”

“Shush.” He said, blushing at your compliment.

As his best friend you were always giving him compliments now a days. You could see how haters would comment awful things, so you took it on as job of best friend to always hype up Seonghwa he deserved it and you had no problem praising him endlessly. Besides he really did look really handsome with his long hair tied up in a ponytail, but then cute at the same time like he had a little sprout growing on top of his head.

You got serious with him for a minute making sure he really knows you genuinely mean your compliment. “Really Seonghwa, you looked really good the ponytail hair style really suited you.”

Before he could say anything though another voice chimed in, "Seonghwa Hyung is sooooo handsome.” 

Mischievous Wooyoungie was back, apparently not having found San. “I love you.” He called out to his Hyung, before quickly running off again as said Hyung threatened him into leaving, 

An adorable little trouble maker he was, you couldn’t wait for some time where you could see your bestfriends and his group again - they were always such fun and laughs.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely as he turned back to you on call. 

“Seonghwa you’re my amazing bestfriend of course i’m never going to miss a chance to compliment you, you deserve it. As well as the entire world and more but that is a different matter.”

“I miss seeing you.” He chimed. 

Of course with everything bad that had been going on this year, you couldn’t see him as everyone was social distancing. Then when everything was calming down he had a come back, which you supported vigorously, streaming their songs at work, sending him endless texts on how much you loved the come back. Him jokingly responding telling you he’s not talking to you because you still bias Yunho and not him.

“I hope we’ll be able to meet soon I miss you too.” 

“You’ll buy right.” He asked cheekily,

“Park Seonghwa do not convince me into buying when we go out, when it’s your turn.” 

“No it’s not my turn.”

“Yes it is.”

You playfully argued over whose turn it would be next time to buy for a while before ultimately you had to go. You said goodbye to each other promising to meet up when ever you can wishing each other good health before hanging up

Hopefully you managed to convince him the new look was a hit and you as well as many atinys would be more than happy if it were here to stay. After all he looked stunningly handsome, his looks could kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> [my twitter>](https://twitter.com/feverdreamhwa)


End file.
